


Every Little Thing You Do

by Lizz_Mayhem



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Mayhem/pseuds/Lizz_Mayhem





	Every Little Thing You Do

Roman watched Logan from across the room and tried to make himself as subtle as possible. For the most part, it was working but that was only because Logan wasn’t paying attention to him.

 

Logan sat on the couch with a notebook in hand. He tapped his pencil against his forehead and scrunched his face as he tried to keep himself motivated. Meanwhile, Roman stood with a “script” in hand and pretended to be memorizing his lines. In actuality, he held a blank sketchbook he borrowed from Patton and was now trying to contain any inhuman noises that escaped his mouth.

 

Roman just couldn’t help it. He found Logan absolutely adorable at times. Of course, Logan was never fond of the word, since he associated it with being naive and childish or youthlike and he, of course, wasn’t.  Or so he told himself, anyway. But that certainly didn’t stop Roman from calling him adorable or cute.

 

Logan sighed and closed his notebook which caused Roman to bury his face in the sketchbook. Logan looked up and saw Roman standing on the other side of the room, his face covered by the book he was holding. He smiled a bit, finding it charming that Roman thought he could fool him. But alas, he was all too used to this bit. Although now it seemed to have a different meaning behind it.

 

Logan tapped the side of his head with his pencil and looked down at his notebook, scrunching his face again. He heard a sigh from Roman and was about to say something when he heard Roman approach him.

 

“Logan, could you  _ please  _ stop doing that?” Roman asked as he lifted Logan’s face up to him.

 

“What? The pencil tapping?” Logan asked. “I’m sorry, I hadn’t realized it had been distracting you. I’ll-”

 

“Not  _ that _ , nerd!” Roman gently nudged Logan, who furrowed his brows.

 

“Then what is it that’s bothering you?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Logan blinked a couple of times before frowning.

 

“I’m not sure I understand-”

 

“Nothing you’re doing is bothering me. In fact, it’s doing the opposite.”

 

Logan stared at Roman, who was now smiling.

 

“Roman, I still don’t understand.”

 

Roman sighed.

 

“Nerd, stop doing that!”

 

“Doing what?”

 

“That!”

 

“What is “that”, Roman?”

 

“Stop making me fall even more in love with you, ya nerd!” Roman pulled Logan up, causing the notebook and pencil to drop to the floor. Roman wrapped his arms around Logan’s waist and smiled upon seeing Logan’s cherry face. “Logan, look at you! Every little thing you do makes me fall more in love with you! The way you scrunch up whenever you’re trying to figure something out, the way you stick out your tongue when you’re concentrating really hard, the way you smile whenever you finally finish something that you’ve been working on for a while - Logan, the list goes on!”

 

Logan’s face reddened and he averted his gaze. This only caused Roman to laugh.

 

“And then there’s that! The way you get all red and quiet whenever you’re embarrassed! It’s all that that makes me love you even more.”

 

Roman gently planted a kiss in Logan’s hair and held Logan close to him. Logan gently rested his head on Roman’s shoulder and smiled a bit.

 

“You’re...exaggerating.” Roman shook his head. “Roman, there is no possible way that  _ every  _ little thing I do makes you fall more in love with me.”

 

“Logan, I’m trying to be romantic here, if that weren’t obvious. But yes, that  _ is  _ possible. I speak truth. Deceit isn’t here.”

 

“Yes, he is. I saw him walk by a few minutes ago.”

 

“Whatever! You get my point!”

 

Logan smiled and leaned up to Roman as he gently kissed his cheek. Roman’s eyes widened a bit before he grinned.

 

“Stop doing that. Otherwise, I’m going to end up being  _ madly  _ in love with you.”

 

Logan blushed a bit more and rolled his eyes.

 

“That won’t happen, Roman. It’s not possible.”

 

“Stop being cute.”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re being too cute.”

 

“No, I am  _ not  _ Roman!”

 

“Well, looks like you’re set on me being madly in love with you.”

 

Logan blushed even more and buried his face into Roman’s chest. Roman giggled and held Logan close to him.

 

“I love you, nerd.”

 

Logan responded, but Roman couldn’t hear it.

 

“What was that?”

 

Logan lifted his head a bit but didn’t make eye contact with Roman.

 

“I said I love you too, princey.”

 

Before Roman could react, Logan gently cupped the sides of Roman’s face and kissed him. Roman felt his heart melt as he returned the kiss. As he pulled away, he rested his forehead against Logan’s and smiled even more.

 

“Yeah, that settles it. I am  _ madly  _ in love with you.”

 

Logan shook his head a bit and smiled.

 

“I’m sure you are Princey. I’m sure you are.”


End file.
